Snowstorm Ikarshipping
by VolknersGirl
Summary: What happens when Shinji and Hikari get stranded n a cave durning snowstorm? Read to fnd out!


Me: Here is a short story about Dawn and Paul in Snowpoint

**Me: Here is a short story about Dawn and Paul in Snowpoint.**

**Paul: No. We weren't in Snowpoint. It was in Mt. Coronet**

**Dawn: he has a point.**

**Me: WHATEVER! Fine its about Paul and Dawn NEAR Snowpoint. Happy?**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Paul: Fine. VolknersGirl doesn't own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. **

**Dawn: (whispers) He didn't say…**

**Paul: THANK GOD!**

**Me: (grumbles) shut up Paul**

Paul stood in the cave watching the girl shiver. He looked at her sitting on the ground huddling in a ball watching her own breath come out in short huffs. Noticing that she was nodding off he walked over and sat next to her to keep her awake. He knew what would happen if anyone fell asleep out in a cave during this or any snowstorm. They were in a cave on route 217 near Snowpoint City. Ash and Co. had obviously been traveling to Snowpoint City to get Ash's next Gym Badge and she had gotten lost. Seeing as she was the slowest and most inexperienced trainer, Paul couldn't blame her. Paul himself had been traveling to get him next Gym Badge when the storm had started. He found a small cave and was heading towards it when he had found her near a tree; he dragged her into the cave in Mt. Coronet. She hadn't spoken a word since he had pulled her in. Paul poked her.

"Troublesome! Stay awake! If you die I'm not getting blamed for it!" he said poking her again, trying to hide his worry. Her eyes popped open and she replied

"It's c-c-c-cold!!" She huddled into him and took his hand to warm hers. He rubbed her hands and slowly both pairs began to warm. He pulled her closer as a gust of wind and snow blew into the cave. He wrapped her in the front of his jacket and she leaned on his chest.

Later another gust of wind blew in and Paul could feel her breath coming faster in shorter huffs. _Crap! No! Come on! Stay awake! Dawn! Stupid storm! _He thought to himself shoving her gently out of desperation.

"Stay awake it's almost over! Don't leave into another world! Not now! Not ever!" He said desperately. She looked up at him and whispered

"y-y-y-you care?" she whispered.

"Of course I do! I…I…"

_What is he going to say?_ She thought.

"I…I'm not getting blamed for anything if you die!" he said finally frustrated with himself for not saying what he had ment to tell her.

"Oh…Ok…" she replied sadly.

"I…I also care because…because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"W-w-why?"

"Because…Because…I care about you." He blurt out suddenly. In shock she didn't respond.

"It seems to be d-dieing down." He stuttered shaking from the cold.

It was beginning to snow slightly lighter than before. Dawn didn't respond again. Instead she just shook and leaned closer. A few minutes later Paul helped her up. She took her scarf off and unwrapped it to widen it. She wore it back over her shoulders. Dawn took Paul's hand and he led her out of the cave. They walked close together to avoid losing more body heat than necessary. Dawn let go off Paul's hand and pulled the scarf closer. As they continued on their way to Snowpoint, Dawn shuddered again. Paul put his arm around her. Along the way Dawn tripped and fell into the snow. Aul helped her stand and ,shaking, she brushed off the powdered snow. A short while later they were walking when the storm picked up again.

"UGH!" cried Paul. "Go Ursaring and Sneasel! Lead the way!"

Ursaring came out of the pokeball. Dawn huddled behind it to block the snow while Sneasel led the way. Paul stood behind Dawn and they slowly made there way again.

When they finally reached Snowpoint City Dawn thanked the pokemon as Paul returned them to the pokeballs. Then they searched for the pokemon center. They found it and walked over. Dawn turned to Paul and his long time crush began to eat away at him. Dawn leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. After all the snow and freezing cold they were both pleased to feel the warmth of the kiss travel through their bodies. Breaking the kiss, Dawn suddenly felt weak. Paul turned and ushered the almost fainted coordinator into the center. Nurse Joy quickly rushed her into the emergency room. Dawn had a mild case of hypothermia. A half hour later she came out of the emergency room.

She slowly walked over to Paul, because her head was throbbing. Otherwise she would have happily skipped over at how exited she was. When she reached him Dawn launched herself into a huge hug. A small blush creeped into his face and he stood stock still.

"Thanks Paul." She said shyly.

"For what?" he asked the blush easing away.

"For…for saving me" she said.

She gave him another kiss n the cheek and walked over to where a dumbfounded Ash sat next to Brock who had a knowing look on his face. Paul stood and watched her go. Dawn growled at him something at Ash that Paul couldn't hear and Ash quickly returned to normal. Paul muttered under his breath to no one in particular

"Your welcome…Dawn." Then he turned and left the pokemon center.

**Me: There you go. Sorry it's a little rushed but I want it to be short not a chapter thing.**

**Dawn: It was good thugh.**

**Paul; No it wasn't.**

**Me: I don't care what you think. (turns and sticks nose in the air)**

**Dawn: Paul be NICE! For once! I don't know why I like you really. (Hand flies to cover mouth)**

**Paul: (smirks) You do like Troublesome!**

**Me: Before this gets out of hand I'd better get out of here. Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
